


Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)

by IrishCupcake (GleeGirl1221)



Category: Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/IrishCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall remembers yesterday's events.</p><p>Or it's the fact that Niall doesn't want to be Harry's hook up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Narry Storan is awesome so I decided to try my hand on it. Sorry if it's not what you've imagined it to be.
> 
> Written in Niall's perspective by the way. By the way, I usually write better smut than this but this is just a memory so I'm not adding any dialogue to the smut scene.
> 
> Also, I was inspired to write this when I was listening to Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) by WHAM!
> 
> This is also an AU, not sure what type but it's definitely an AU fic.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

My head was pounding and I was all alone. All alone in my bed. Again. I should have known _he_ wouldn’t have stayed but there was still an ounce of hope lingering in my mind thinking that he’d stay for once and be there for me. But again, I was wrong.

I sighed as I saw the crinkled up condom wrapper along with the used condom inside the trashcan as well and got up stretching my arms and got out of bed, not caring that I was nude.

As I walked into my kitchen to get some water I remembered the events that displayed in my head yesterday...

 

 

~~~~ memory of yesterday night ~~~~

 

Harry pushed me into the wall, our eyes both blown out with lust. His hands traveled up underneath my shirt as I had fiercely kissed him, our tongues going into war at each other. I had my hands in my curls as he had begun carrying me around the bedroom finally sitting on the bed as I was sitting on his lap.

I knew this was all going to be over when I woke up tomorrow but I might as well make the best of it. Harry and I had this ongoing 'thing' for months now starting with just a kiss that has now escalated into sex everytime he was horny or jealous or drunk.

The brunette growled as he told me to take off my shirt and pants. I stood up and quickly took it off before I sat down on his lap rolling my hips with his groaning as I did so. I started to suck on his right side of his neck traveling downwards till I met his sweet spot which was right above his collar bone and started to nip and suck on it, emitting a groan from the brunette.

I had started to take off his shirt showing his multiple tattoos and I started to kiss on his nipples till they were hard enough and I started to suck on them, loving the moans that he made. Then I felt myself being flipped over as I saw the brunette smirking as he started to dominate. I felt his hands open my zipper and pull down my pants as he started to suck on my sweet spot.

He practically tore my pants before he added some lube onto his fingers, that was just on the bedside table. He quickly put two fingers in scissoring me as I hissed and whimpered in pain. The pain soon went away and was taken over by pleasure, I was moaning for more and more as his fingers hit my prostate again and again.

Harry quickly had slicked up his member with lube before lining the head with my entrance. There were only a few seconds to spare before he started to thrust in me fast and hard, hitting my prostate each and every single time. I first yelled because of the immense pain but then it turned to extreme pleasure as my orgasm was increasing every second.

I felt Harry’s hand jerking me off while he was hitting my prostate and the feeling was all too powerful so with a shaky sob I came as white spurts of my seed came out flying onto my and the brunette’s chests and stomachs. The brunette also came just a few seconds later with a cry of my name and continued to thrust in and out, riding out our orgasms. It was only then I heard the brunette say that this was fun and that we should do it again before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

 

~~~~ end of memory ~~~~

 

I was back in my bed forcing myself to sleep again, not wanting to get out anymore because the incessant pounding in my head was killing me. I heard the familiar tune of WHAM!’s popular song as my phone started to ring. I groaned not wanting to talk to _him_.

  
As the ringing went on, I finally picked up my phone to hear his drunken voice saying that he needed me. I hung up then and there not giving him any more time to explain to me how much he "needed" me and went back to bed to, finally, sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this till the end, I'd just like to personally thank you because this actually means alot to me that you read it fully. 
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to comment or like this. I normally don't do this (referring to writing) very often, so I'll hopefully be posting more in the future.
> 
> ~Sheila
> 
> PS. Oh my god, I just realized that this fic was really short. Wow, sorry, my writing skills will improve later on.


End file.
